bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toru Murakami
Toru Murakami (徹村上, Murakami Toru) is a ninth grade student attending Karakura High School. Very good friends with Ren Hirako and associates himself with friends of Ren Hirako such as Rozeluxe Meitzen and Kei Yume. Despite him being a Human he is deceptively powerful and can battle on terms of a very powerful Hollow, however, his true strength is still unknown. He is one of the main protagonists in Bleach Trinity. Appearance Personality Toru is a nice very young boy who considers himself a man, showing his rather arrogant side. As he usually hangs out with people who are much older than him and are more likely to get him in danger. Despite his place as a freshman in High School he acts very mature for his age and usually is the "responsible one" in a group. He is also very responsible and by extension reliable to those he considers friends, usually going to extremely long lengths to ensure that a deed gets done, furthering his mature attitude to others. He can also be rather quite when in groups, furthering his standing as a mature person to others and along with his reliable and independent nature, friends depend on him to get the job done, to which Toru always delivers. Others seem attracted to his heroic nature and his ability to always defuse a tense situation. Stated by Ren, he is very nice and seems to be kind to everyone he comes in contact with. Greeting others with a smile and offering them friendship. He is able to gain friends rather quickly and because of that he is always surrounded by people has recently met but thinks and cares for them highly. In normal conversation his kindness seems to make him stick out and appear to make him a target to older and more mature individuals. Because of that he is commonly told that he is to naive. He also has a soft spot for children and has a tendency to hug and play around with kids younger than himself. His playful attitude with children also makes him appear as a mother figure to others when he assists others in times of pain or anguish with support. His playful nature with children is one to be asked about. Ren later revealed that his soft spot for kids originate from his deceased brother, and that nearly all kids remind him of them. Toru has never openly discussed his kid brother's death. Going along with his attitude he can be tough when the time arises, and can show his power to others in way that makes him seem very arrogant and abrupt, and even rude at times he can act very selfish when his feelings are hurt. Though he won't openly express his pain he will usually cut himself off from everyone else or act very rude to others. Also worth mentioning he is extremely pugnacious, and will commonly pick a fight when he sees a threat arise to either him or his friends. His pugnacious attitude makes him feared by most and mocked by others who feel that his confidence is just a facade. Though he is quick to fight, despite his outstanding confidence he is rather weak and is usually beaten in battles. However, he doesn't show it he is deeply concerned about it, though he appears unfazed after he obviously loses a battle. Despite his tendency to lose in fights he is still able to get back up and withstand insults, bruises, wounds and more. His determination and relentless attitude makes him appear as an underdog to most but also a person who would never back down from anything or anyone no matter how frightening. (It's implied that he's fighting with hollows) Though he is quick to fight himself, he is also like stated above, usually the "responsible one" and because of this is the first to arrive in tense situations and usually attempts to defuse them before they lead to anything. In doing this Toru tries to take the moral high ground in most confrontations. However, this trait of his only seems to come out when those closest to him are put in danger are targeted in some way. He takes this as a very serious role in his life and will help friends to the end, especially when he's aware that one of his comrades are in a losing battle. It also has been stated before that Toru is brutally honest to his comrades, and he feels that If he needs to be honest to make his comrades stronger.. than he'll do it. That trait alone makes some not want to be near him, but makes more want to be friends with him. After learning of Tsubaki's deciet and many betrayals in Soul Society, he beared a intense hate for her. Going as far as trying to kill her on several occasions and would do anything to achieve that task. It seems that he had a crush on her and because of her evil ways is now aware that she was just using him. However, it does seem by his malicious intent against Tsubaki that he had been holding a grudge against her for a much longer amount of time. History More to Come near the end of Part I... Synopsis Part I ([http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Trinity Main Article: Bleach Trinity]) Meeting Arc * Back To School Equipment Reiryoku Adapter: Is a portable artificial body, that is carried in the fashion of what seems to be a soul pill. When tossed it takes the form of purple haired girl in a black attire. The ability of the Adapter is too absorb spirit particles similar to a Quincy would. In doing so she can interrupt incoming attacks by forcing them to dissipate. She also acts as a healing device, able to heal wounds using the Reishi she absorbs. However, in times of danger she can act as a medium. At any time at Toru's choosing, or when beaten she can transform back into it's small form of a pill. Placing the pill in his hand Toru can force out spirit energy absorbed from the Adapter and successfully utilize it's absorbed power in blasts. These blasts are incredibly powerful being able to match that of a Gillan Cero. The more reishi absorbed the stronger the blast becomes. This being is similar in a way to Nemu Kurotsuchi. She is capable of communicating and feeling pain much like a human would be able too. For the form of the Reiryoku Adaptor see here... Anti Hierro Armor: It is revealed by Toru that the skin tight black suit he wears underneath his red overcoat is extremely durable. The amount of damage it can take so far is unknown but it can be used much like a Arrancar's hierro is, being able to appear unscathed from heavy damage. Powers & Abilities [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku High Spiritual Pressure]: For human standards he has a large amount of spirit energy. Enough to withstand other Shinigami and battle toe to toe with Spiritual beings. His spirit energy is colored crimson and black and turns white upon impact with another object. Also capable of being able to stand and fight with other beings in the air, and from his spirit energy has the power of flight. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D Kidō]: Unknown how he is at all capable of such a feat being a human, but he was seen healing Ren Hirako and his companions after they were attacked by Tsubaki. Spiritual Awareness: Considered a high spec human he is able to locate other Spiritual beings and unlike other humans can see them, and feel them like they are tangible. Intellect: Toru does have some sort if intelligence as he is able to use his Adapter in various ways in battle, giving him an edge in fights. Als being able to utilize spells effectively and to think out situations very well able to predict opponents moves and think up an effective counter strategy against them. High Durability: Due to his high amount of durability he is at times thought to be another race. Being able to take on high level of damage that would kill any standard human being. Inhuman Speed: His speed is extraordinary and exceeds that of any other human he knows. His speed is just a standard running motion but his speed is incredible fast being able to move on par with that of a Shunpo. Attacker Mode: When locating a threat Toru goes into, what he calls attacker mode. A special level of focus that enhances his senses, reflexes and attacks to a level that exceeds that of ordinary expectations. When in attacker mode he is able to react at precise times that allow him to evade incoming attacks to a great degree and in improving his senses to a level in which he can fight on par with most enemies and blow away Gillians with a single punch. Trivia *''His personality is similar to the creators in a number of ways.'' Quotes *(Toru speaking to Tsubaki Hashimoto) How would you know what I'm capable of. In an instant I'll stop all your plans. This is for everyone you ever lied to and made a fool of! Die, Tsubaki!" Category:Human